Recently, various application programs for a spreadsheet, a database and the like are used in an office computer and a general purpose computer for mainly processing business matters. They are provided with a document data output function which can output a totalized table data in various-formed documents.
When the document data is printed out by the document data output function, a mark (meshing, etc.) is printed out as a method of identifying portions of the document data at an edge of the document data or the like for each predetermined unit such as each chapter and each category.
However, when the document data is printed out by such a conventional document data output function, each predetermined unit such as each chapter and each category is judged as the method of identifying the document data, so that the mark (meshing, etc.) is printed out at the edge of the document data or the like. There is such a problem that the identifying method cannot be optionally specified by a user and a complex information cannot be identified by using plural colors.
Thus, in case of a plurality of classified items, a print of a color mark cannot be flexibly set according to the identified items and a printed area in the document data which are desired by the user.
Accordingly, a color mark print function is not sufficient, and its utility is low.
Furthermore, in order to output the document data, it is necessary to set definition contents such as its form, its output mode or the like. For example, a document data definition function contained in the application program is used, so that the document data is outputted. First, a document form is set, and then the item to be outputted in the document data and item definition contents are set. A record file name (table file name) in which the data to be outputted is spread is set. The output mode is set on a screen.
When the document data which is set in the above procedure is displayed on the screen, a type of the data outputted for each cell which is spread in the document data is a character, a numerical value, a result calculated from a plurality of items or the like. Furthermore, a conventional document data definition function is provided with such a function that the output mode of the data to be outputted for each cell is defined for each cell. The definition function is used, so that, for example, an output color of the data can be specified for each cell.
However, according to an output mode definition function of cell data in the document data definition function contained in various application programs such as a conventional spreadsheet, database, etc., when the function defined for each cell is used, the definition contents of the output mode of the data to be outputted for each cell must be set for each cell. Accordingly, it takes much time and labor to set the definition contents of the output mode. There is such a problem that the output mode definition function of the cell data is effectively used.
Furthermore, even if the output mode of a desired cell which is spread in the document data displayed on the screen is changed, similarly, it takes much time and labor to set the definition contents of the output mode. Accordingly, it is difficult to use the output mode definition function of the cell data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a document output device in which the user can simply identify a type of the document data and inherent information of the document data by its appearance at a glance according to a color of an image which is additionally printed at a predetermined position on the document data.